Spider-Man, The Orthodontist
by 1LuvDragonQueen
Summary: What if, in some parallel universe, Spider-Man is known for straightening teeth? This story includes a character inspired directly by an orthodontist I know. Do you know him too?


**Hello readers, it's nice to be writing again! This is written for an awesome guy who loves Spider-Man. I mean it's all over his workplace because of how much he is a fan of him. I'm giving a tad bit of credit to the lovely office ladies who critiqued and gave me ideas. I probably would have never actually written this if they hadn't been such an inspiration, so thanks girls. You're awesome!**

* * *

Spider-Man:

**Parallel Universe #20013**

** TIME SEQUENCE: YEAR 2050**

Darin Elroy is truly an amazing philanthropist. To the outside world, he's known for his stunning looks and vast wealth, as well as his love for helping the unfortunate. Unknown to most though, is his secret identity as the masked figure commonly called Spider-Man. Of course he didn't mean to become a copycat of the comic book character, but it only seemed natural that he donned the red and blue suit given his unmistakable Spidey-powers. It all started on a dark night thirty-or-so years ago when he was just a kid, walking to the car with his parents.

The happy family had just seen the midnight showing of 'The Incredible Spider-Man 5' and Mr. Elroy cracked a joke. Mrs. Elroy burst out in laughter and their small son giggled while swinging their hands back and forth between them. There was not a single worry in their minds as they joyfully navigated through the maze of parked vehicles. It was at the moment that Mr. Elroy had reached the car and was unlocking his door that the night turned sour. Suddenly and with no warning, a masked figure rushed up to them, demanding the father give up his car. Seeing that the person was carrying a gun, he tried to calm the situation.

In the end, the assailant got away with the car, leaving two dead adults and a crying child behind him. Two months later, the murderer was caught and put on trial, where he pleaded guilty, claiming that he needed the money and he hadn't meant to kill the Elroy couple. Little Darin grew up, forgave the man who was still facing twenty years in jail, went to school, and became an idol of the community. He was quoted saying: "I will do everything in my power to help those who are less fortunate than I". For a while, he was part of a research program to combat the effects of radioactivity in war stricken countries. It was no coincidence that he got bitten by a radioactive spider, which prompted him to take sick leave for a year.

As soon as Darin Elroy came back out of hiding, he started traveling with service groups to build schools and hospitals for the poor communities. He made friends with young children and their families in India, Africa, and even in South America. Every new place he visited was blessed by his teams work efforts to create better sanitary environments, but what made the visits truly amazing were the miraculous changes that occurred. By night, Darin Elroy was no longer the handsome, sought after, orphan with a seemingly infinite amount of money. When the sun went down, Darin donned the red webbed mask and became a superhero in his own way.

As a poor child fell asleep on his or her dirty mat, Spider-Man would leap into action, using webbing powers so clean and precise that the child never felt a thing. In the morning, that child would wake to find some soreness in their mouth, curious fingers would stray to their teeth, and surprise would pop into their eyes. They would run to the nearest reflective surface and cry out in joy, as they smiled for real for the first time. Family members would probably run to see what the noise was all about, and then fall to their knees and thank the Amazing Spider-Man, who never showed himself, but always knew how to make another child smile. With renewed confidence, the young child would stride out into the world to create his own life and pass on the story of the man who changed his life.

* * *

**Go ahead and leave reviews, but remember that this is a oneshot, so there absolutely will not be any more chapters in the future. I love you all, but I just have to say that I'm more of a Batman person… hehe.**

**-1LuvDragonQueen**


End file.
